Free! The Time of Great Wonders!
by Cat-Stat-Ave
Summary: As news of the Iwatobi Swim Club win at relay spead, and applications started coming in! With new members on the team, they begin to realized that they have to compete with Samezuka Academy AND their sister school! Will the new Iwatobi Swim Club win against them and handle the troubles in their lives? (OC Submissions)
1. Oc

**I have been these kind of fics around and after not hearing back from one of the authors that I summited my OC to, I've decided to make one myself.**

**RULES**

Only up to FOUR OCs are allowed. Both boys and girls, as well at least one adult character.

Samezuka Academy will not have a girls swim team because it an ALL BOY SCHOOL! Instead, they will have a sister school!

Since Samezuka Academy will have a sister school, I will be accepting ideas for a name, uniform, and school crest.

PMs ONLY. I will not read any bios in the reviews section. SOMEONE MIGHT STEAL!

If your character or idea are selected, I will PM you to tell you. If not, I will still PM you and still give you LOVE!

No supernatural creatures please! A OC that like to do fortune-tellings and claims to see and hear ghost maybe, but that's as far as I go!

It will NOT be first come first serve. I will choose the most unique characters.

Submissions will be open until the 22th OF SEPTEMBER 2013.

**PLOT**

I will need 15 characters, 4 to make up the Samezuka swim team, 5 to make up Samesuka's sister school's swim team, 4 to make up the Iwatobi side, and 2 adult characters. That being said, the Iwatobi and the sister school OCs have to be girls and the Samezuka OCs boys, however for the adult OCs, one must be female and the other can be whatever gender. My own characters (1 female and 1 adult male), will be introduced later on.

When it comes to pairing, since I am one of the very few that believe in bromance, the pairing will be mostly straight. Sorry Yaoi fan girls! I have NOTHING against yaoi! I'm just believe in bromance! The Iwatobi OCs will paired up with the team, but for the Samezuka and their sister school OCs will paired up with some canon characters (EG: Nitori, Rin and so on) and some OCs. Also Romance will NOT be the main thing in fic!

**FORM**

**GENERAL**

Full name: (For Iwatob OCs, genderbent name give you bonus points)

Nickname: (if any)

Gender: (Male OCs to Samezuka!)

Occupation: (mainly for the adult OCs)

School:

Year: (Student OCs only!)

Age:

Star sign:

Ethnicity:

Nationality:

**APPEARANCE**

Hair colour/style/length:

Eye colour:

Skin tone:

Facial features/body type:

Height:

Weight:

Cup size(female OCs only):

Notable scars, tattoos, piercings, etc...:

**CLOTHING**

School Uniform: (both winter and summer uniform, this is mainly for the Iwatobi OCs)

Casual wear for warm weather:

Casual wear for cold weather:

Sleepwear:

Swimsuit style:

**PERSONALITY**

General Personality:

Flaws:

Attributes:

Past: (Nothing really angsty)

Any special quirks:

Anything else:

**HOME LIFE(even the Samezuka and sister school OCs, they have homes too!)**

Family members:

Pet(s): (if any)

Type housing:

Social class:

**MORE INFO**

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorite food:

Least favorite food:

Best school subject:

Worst school subject:

Favorite type of scent to use for shampoo and bodywash: (Exotic, Fruity, Floral, Fresh, Citrusy, Woodsy, or Warm)

Favorite type of movie or book:

Ideal boy or girl:

**EXTRA**

Animal Representation: (Nothing related to the canon characters or my OC, who will be a sea otter.)

Signature stroke:

Position on Team: (Captain, vice-captain or a member)

Love Interest: (Top 3, please. For sister school OCs may be pair with other OCs, so you can leave this blank)

Plot Ideas: (I'll do my absolute best to make it into reality.)

Arabian!AU Occupation/Role: (Nothing related to the boys or my OC, who will be a priestess.)

Seiyuu:

**FOR SAMEZUKA'S SISTER SCHOOL (Don't have to fill this out!)**

School name:

Winter uniform:

Summer uniform:

School Crest: (since Samezuka's crest has the shark and kanata theme, what would be a feminine version of that?)

Can't wait to see all your lovely OCs!

Best of Luck to you ALL!


	2. Extension

Well I am extending the deadline to 9-29-13 because of lack of OC submissions.

some of the spots have been filled and here's what's left. (BTW the sister school will be call Koizuka!)

Koizuka-3 girls

Samekzuka-1 boy

Iwatobi-2 girls

The rules are still in-affect, so please follow them!

And I already got too many submisson of the cool, distance, slicent types or Tsuderes OCs, so none of those please!

Give me the girly-girl, the spoiled girl, the prevy girl, the creepy girl, the funny girl, the fashion girl, the otaku girl, and the yaoi fangirl!

And no more brown hair! There to many!

Try different colors please! even unnatural colors because this is an anime!

here's the form

**GENERAL**

Full name: (For Iwatob OCs, genderbent name give you bonus points)

Nickname: (if any)

Gender: (Male OCs to Samezuka!)

Occupation: (mainly for the adult OCs)

School:

Year: (Student OCs only!)

Age:

Star sign:

Ethnicity:

Nationality:

**APPEARANCE**

Hair colour/style/length:

Eye colour:

Skin tone:

Facial features/body type:

Height:

Weight:

Cup size(female OCs only):

Notable scars, tattoos, piercings, etc...:

**CLOTHING**

School Uniform:

Casual wear for warm weather:

Casual wear for cold weather:

Sleepwear:

Swimsuit style:

**PERSONALITY**

General Personality:

Flaws:

Attributes:

Past: (Nothing really angsty)

Any special quirks:

Anything else:

**HOME LIFE(even the Samezuka and sister school OCs, they have homes too!)**

Family members:

Pet(s): (if any)

Type housing:

Social class:

**MORE INFO**

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorite food:

Least favorite food:

Best school subject:

Worst school subject:

Favorite type of scent to use for shampoo and bodywash: (Exotic, Fruity, Floral, Fresh, Citrusy, Woodsy, or Warm)

Favorite type of movie or book:

Ideal boy or girl:

**EXTRA**

Animal Representation: (Nothing related to the canon characters or my OC, who will be a sea otter.)

Signature stroke:

Position on Team: (Captain, vice-captain or a member)

Love Interest: (Top 3, please. For the Koizuka OCs may be pair with other OCs, so you can leave this blank)

Plot Ideas: (I'll do my absolute best to make it into reality.)

Arabian!AU Occupation/Role: (Nothing related to the boys or my OC, who will be a priestess.)

Seiyuu:

good luck to you all!


	3. Accepted OCs!

**Congrats to the OCs who are picked for the fic! The OCs that we hand selected will be joining some of our personal OCs because we felt the story needed our wacky characters to spice it up. During the fic, we will explain them and their qualities as we write it.**

**My friend will be helping me write/edit the story so bear with us! It will take time to make it perfection~**

**The first episode will probably be ready in two weeks if I can have my homework completed and when I have time to type it.**

**Now to announce the chosen ones!**

**Iwatobi**

Hyewon Park by Masakisseu

Augustine Rousseau by SamLim29

**Koizuka**

Sumiko "Kaed" Tsuji by Crossroader32

Ryuto Yamamoto by Demon. Girl .Me

Tsubasa Kobayashi by EndxOfxDarkness

Riku Hayashi by Lailichan

**Samezuka**

Aiko Yamamoto by Demon. Girl .Me

Jaewon Park by Masakisseu

**Thank you to everyone!**


End file.
